Portable electronic devices (PEDs) such as laptop computers, tablet computers and e-books have become increasingly popular. The functionality of these devices coupled with the ability to easily transport and use them has contributed to their popularity. Most PEDs share a typical design philosophy, which results in a lightweight device with an attractive appearance.
PEDs are usually made of a strong, lightweight metal and most have a relatively large, when compared to their overall size, screen. Although PEDs are designed to be transportable, it is a well-known fact that they can be easily damaged both internally and externally. It is therefore recommended that users of PEDs take appropriate measures to insure the devices are not misused or put in potentially damaging positions.
In order to assist in protecting the appearance/outer case of a PED there are a large number of cases available. Some of the cases are designed to have a generic fit to accommodate a variety of PEDs, while others are designed to cover one particular model and/or brand of PED. The ability of a specific case to adequately provide the required protection depends on how well the case is made and the strength of the materials used to make the case.
Some case manufacturers attempt to add to the functionality of the cases by adding additional features to the cases. The features range from simply adding pockets for storing accessories, providing extended battery power and other device specific improvements.
Even though there are a large number and variety of cases with additional features or benefits, there is still a need for improvement. A case that would provide the necessary protection against external damage as well as include the benefit of a built-in keyboard and power supply storage would be beneficial. Many current PEDs especially table computers and e-books do not have physical keyboards. Many people prefer a physical keyboard to the touch-screen keyboards that are typically utilized. By providing a physical keyboard that is integrated with a case, along with the ability to capture, store and provide additional power such as solar power, the functionality of a PED case would be significantly improved.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following patents found in the search:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUEDD611,703Fahrendorff et alMar. 16, 20107,673,745Sirichal et alMar. 09, 20107,612,997Diebel et alNov. 03, 2009D581,157AipaNov. 25, 2008